The Dragon Of Babylon
by Nattiebopeep
Summary: Who would expect a Berserker class servant to be so eloquent or so kind? Join Nathalye on her adventure to claim the Holy Grail with her master Shirou Emiya, and their allies Rin Tohsaka and the mysterious archer, who seems to recognize Berserker from somewhere. Extra: Berserker (Nathalye) is pansexual, and will have multiple love interests through the story Artoria&Herc are gone
1. Day One

**DAY ONE**

When the young woman came to, she was in a burning field.

The familiar town had turned to ashes and it looked like the remains of a battlefield from a movie. But that didn't last long either. The fire had died down by the time the sun rose. The tall wall of flame had shortened, and most of the buildings had fallen.

...It felt strange, being the only thing in that place that still had its original form. She was the only one still alive around here. She must have been really lucky, or Shamash was protecting her. Unsure about which it was, but She was the only one left alive. She started walking aimlessly, as she thought it would be dangerous just to stay there. She wasn't really concerned about getting burned up like the people lying around her. ...Probably because, over and above not wanting to be like them, she had a stronger feeling in her mind.

But still, She had no hope. It was already a wonder she was still alive, so She couldn't expect to be saved. She won't survive. Whatever happens, She won't be able to escape from this red world. It was such an absolute hell that even a small child could understand it. When she collapsed, was it because there was no air? Was it because no function was left in my body? The young woman collapsed and stared up at the clouded sky. Everything around her was burned up and she could see many shriveled people. The dark clouds loomed overhead, telling her it would rain soon. ...That's good. The fire will be put out once it rains. In the end, She sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. She say to myself that it hurts. She say so on behalf of all the people who couldn't even say so. After that, she was miraculously saved. My body survived. She thinks all the other things about her burned up and were reduced to ashes. If you take away a child's parents, home, and all such things, there's nothing left for her. That's why there was only her body. It's a simple story, in order to let her body live... Her heart died.

҉

...My awakening is dark. Perhaps I just don't dream much, but unless something really special happens, I always seem to have the same dream.  
What I imagine are swords. I don't know why it is, but this is the only thing that comes into my mind. There's no meaning or reason to it. It may just be one of the aspects making up Emiya Shirou.  
There are no dreams to dream.

The only things I recall from sleep are things I was taught a long time ago. For example, about magi.  
Even if I'm an amateur, if I'm a magus, it's only natural for me to understand the kind of world I live in.  
To put it simply, a magus is an exception in conflict with modern society. But even exceptions must band together to survive. Father told me that the group of magi is called the "Magic Association". ...He also said that I shouldn't associate with them.

The group called the Magic Association hides magic and organizes magi. They basically keep watch to see that magi do not affect society with magic, but the strange part is that they do not prohibit misuse of magic.  
According to Kiritsugu, the Magic Association is only interested in the concealment of magic. Even if a magus carries out his research at the expense of the lives of many ordinary people, the Magic Association will not punish him. Their priority is that magic should not become public, so they do not ban magic.  
So, they're crazy people who think you can do anything as long as you don't get caught.  
Anyway, the surveillance of the Magic Association is thorough. Most magical research would cost the lives of ordinary people, and as a result, the existence of magic would become public. So, the Association does not allow research that would harm society. magi stay at home and research quietly, while the normal world carries on unmolested. Hence, magi only try to hide themselves to escape the Association.  
...So perhaps, I just don't know it and a magus lives in this town. I hear Fuyuki City is a spiritually excellent area. Such an area always has a distinguished magus with a history. They are called the "Second Owner", an elite, and the Association entrusts the area to them. Magi who would live in the area must visit them and obtain their permission to construct a workshop. ...Looking at it like that, we're thieves living here without the permission of the landlord. Father was an outlaw who cut his ties with the Association and moved here without the consent of the administrator of Fuyuki.  
The Owner doesn't know that Emiya Kiritsugu was a magus, and Kiritsugu didn't know who the Owner was.  
With reasoning like that, I think our position is ambiguous.

Father, the real magus, has passed away. And I, his son and pupil, don't know the Magic Association and have not the skill to be a magus.  
...From the Association's point of view, they would want to catch an amateur like me doing things, but I've seen no movement yet. No, I've heard that Japan is relatively hidden from the eyes of the Association, so I think I've just not been found out.

―――But that doesn't mean I can let my guard down.  
People say that the eyes of the Association are everywhere. On top of that, if you commit a crime with magic, the heretic hunters of the church will come after you.  
...That just means that whatever you use magic for, lack of care will create enemies.  
I, Emiya Shirou, just have to study independently, taking that into account―

"...Hm."  
I wake up to see the sun shining in through the window. The sun may have just risen as it's still a bit dark outside.  
"...Hm. I'm really not good in the mornings."  
I get up, trying not to be defeated by the morning chill, and quickly fold up my futon.

It's five thirty. One of my strengths is waking up at this time, no matter how late I go to sleep. I do sometimes make mistakes and wake up late like yesterday, but I usually wake up early. I think alarm clocks are degenerate, so I haven't used one since I was a kid.

"Alright, breakfast..."  
Since I let Sakura do all the work yesterday, I have to return the favor this morning. I should finish preparing before Sakura arrives.  
I cook rice and make some miso soup. It was radish and carrot yesterday, so I make onion and potato miso soup today. I also make the usual broth egg and broth boil, and I'm done. I cut and salt the saury, and stop just before cooking it.

"All right, that should do."

It's almost six o'clock.  
I finished earlier than expected, so I have some extra time.  
So, what should I do?

Unlike Shinto, there's no one in Miyama City. After eight o'clock, there are no people around, and the town is terribly quiet. At the junction is the house I saw this morning.  
There's no sign of people, and the door has a "do not enter" sign. After only one day, the house is as quiet as an abandoned building. Parents and older sister killed by the burglar. What kind of life remains for the child left behind?  
I bite my lip, feeling powerless. Even after swearing to become like Kiritsugu, I can't do anything about something that happened so close by. Even though I want to help someone, in the end, I don't even know what I can do.  
I climb the hill and reach the Emiya house. The lights are still on, so Sakura or Fuji-Nee must still be there.

"I'm home, Oh, just you, Fuji-Nee?"  
"Hm? Oh, welcome home, Shirou."  
Fuji-Nee turns around, munching on a rice cracker. The TV shows a loud variety show.

"Geez, coming home at a time like this again... I told you to come home early since it gets dark early in the winter."  
"I am home early. I'm taking part-time jobs that finish at eight, so don't be so unreasonable.  
So, where's Sakura? It looks like dinner's ready, but..."

"Sakura-chan went home early. She said she had something to do today, so she just cooked dinner and left."  
Fuji-Nee says so happily. As far as she's concerned, anyone who cooks for her is a good person.

"I see. That might be a good idea for a while. It's been dangerous recently, so maybe I should just cook dinner myself until next term."  
"What? I protest! You come home so late, Shirou. If you don't cook until after that, we won't eat until after ten."

"Hold on. Can't you just eat at home?"  
"What? I am at home."  
Fuji-Nee seems puzzled. Honestly, I'm not sure if that makes me happy or sad.

"Alright, I understand. I can't exactly expect you to cook for yourself, can I?  
Anyways, what's that thing by your feet? Don't tell me you've been picking up junk again."

Fuji-Nee has a terrible habit of leaving junk at my place. Large bowls from restaurants, a heavy teapot she got in the shopping district, a strange guitar that plays by itself. I think she thinks of this place as some kind of a warehouse.

"Let me see. I'll throw it away if it's junk."  
"This? Uh, it's a poster that was left over at my place..."  
Fuji-Nee hands me the poster.  
It's probably some infamous idol or something.

"Let's see,"  
Here we have, a military-style guy with his thumbs up, on a cheap looking blue sky background. In letters like blood, it reads:  
"Love's Lovely Ranger Land.  
Please join the Self-Defense Force"  
Hold on, this is an army recruiting poster!

"I don't want it, so you can have it."  
"Whoa, I don't want this either!"  
I roll up the poster and hit Fuji-Nee with it.

"Heheh, missed."  
But Fuji-Nee deflects my attack with a poster she had hidden, and counterattacks mercilessly.  
Bam.  
The poster lightly knocks my―

"Guhhh!?"  
Stars! I saw stars!

"Heheh, don't imagine you can hit me with your skills. You need to practice more."  
"Guh... t-that's not the problem. What was that? Why does a poster make a crash like that...?"  
Could this be the skill of a master...!?

"Huh? Oh, sorry, this poster is the special first edition made from steel plate.  
...Shirou, is your head all right...?"  
"...Fuji-Nee, your personality is going to kill someone one day..."

"Hehe. I'm not worried. Shirou would marry me if that happened."  
"Huh, I completely refuse. I have no intention of marrying such a thoughtless killer."

"Hey... I don't think I'm that dangerous of a person."  
"I knew it. So it's true that people never know themselves."  
How true, how true.  
I'll have to watch out or I'll be killed.

"Huh, just keep saying that. Anyways, I'm hungry, Shirou. I've waited all this time, so let's have dinner."  
Fuji-Nee stands up.  
...How strange. Fuji-Nee is helping out (even if it's only setting up the dishes). She must be really hungry.

"Okay. Then you can get the dishes out. You can pour rice, right?"  
"I can. Hey, Shirou, can I use a bowl?"  
"I guess so. Sakura isn't here today, so there'll be some left over anyway."  
"All right. I'll use the same for you, then."  
Fuji-Nee pours rice into two bowls.

"..."  
Oh well. I was going to have seconds anyway. And besides, if I argue with Fuji-Nee, she'll take my dinner away. And to add, Chaotic dinners like this have been common scenes for many years now.  
The day ends. Finishing a rowdy dinner and seeing Fuji-Nee off, I take a bath. After that, I practice my daily routine in the shed. I complete it as usual and go to sleep. It is one in the morning. The day ends peacefully without any troubles.

"Yeah. I have time, so I'll make something else."  
I open the refrigerator. All that's left are some cucumber and potatoes.

"...Hmmm. I could cut and salt the cucumber, or cut the potatoes and serve them vinegared..."  
But those are both things I could do in a couple of minutes, and they're better fresh. It'll be half an hour until Fuji-Nee and Sakura arrive, so I should make a dish right before they get here.

"...Hmph."  
In that case, this is free time I can't make much use of. Is there anything I can do in thirty minutes...?  
"There's some chicken, so..."  
I could cook some bite-sized meat rolls with vegetables, or something like that.  
I cut the meat and tenderize it. At a glance, the meat tenderizer is really evil. It's like a hammer, but it's flat on four sides and has lots of spikes coming out of it. If it were bigger, it would make a great instrument of torture. I flatten the meat with the scary object, put some carrots and kidney beans on it, roll it up, cook it in the pan, and steam it with wine.

"...Huh!? Hold on, what am I doing...!?"  
At that point, I regain my sanity. I was trying to make a side dish, as the saury was already the main dish.  
So what am I doing, making another main dish...!?

"...Honestly. I must have let my guard down, cooking just to pass the time."  
"Eh? You were cooking just to pass the time, Senpai?"  
"Yeah. The thing is, I was trying to make a side dish. But before I realized it, I was using the knife. Well, I guess habit is a scary thing... of course, that's just an excuse."

"But isn't that alright? It's a bit big for breakfast, but since you made it, I don't think there'll be any leftovers."  
"You think so? No, that's not the problem.  
There's no need for two suns in the sky. I'll have to ask one of them to leave."  
"What!? You're not going to eat it, Senpai?"

"I will. I wasn't planning to, but I'll pack lunch today. That way, it won't be a waste."  
"Wow... Senpai, you're going to make lunch right now?"  
"It'll be close, but I think I can at least get my―――"

And then. I finally realize someone's behind me.

"Good morning, Senpai. I'm here again today."  
Sakura greets me with a smile. It's not unusual for Sakura to come into the kitchen at this time.  
She always rings the bell as she comes in, but sometimes I don't notice, like this morning.

"G-Good morning, Sakura. Breakfast's ready, so you can relax in the living room. There's some tea there."  
I answer her, staring at the frying pan. On the table is a pot of hot water, a teapot, and some snacks.

"Oh, yes. You're perfect again today, Senpai."  
Sakura's voice is lively, as if she's happy about something...And Sakura comes into the kitchen instead of going to the table.

"Senpai? You're making lunch, right?"  
"Hm? Yeah, it turned out that way. It's a good dish for lunch, so I thought I'd make some side dishes."  
"Um, then can I help? I'll make my own, so..."  
"Oh, wait. If you don't mind having the same thing, I can give you some of mine."  
"Yes. I was watching and I wanted to have some of yours."  
"All right. Can you cook the rice, then? We don't have enough for two. There should be a fast rice cooker over there."  
"Yes, I'll take care of it. I'll go and start that, then."

I hear the sound of her footsteps, and of her tying her apron.  
"Senpai? We're okay with two cups of rice, right?"  
"Hmm, I think that'll be enough."  
With quick movements, Sakura comes to help in the kitchen.

"Morning! Well done, it smells great!"  
A little past six-thirty. Thirty minutes after Sakura, Fuji-Nee arrives as usual.

"Good morning, Sensei. Please wait a little longer for breakfast."  
"Yep, I'll wait. ...Oh, Sakura-chan, are you making breakfast with Shirou?"  
"No, Senpai made breakfast on his own. We're making lunch right now."

Sakura's voice is really lively. We're not doing anything particularly fun, so I don't know what she's so happy about.

"I see, so of course you're in a good mood. Cooking and Shirou, so much fun stuff. Okay, we don't have much time, but take it easy."  
Laughing, Fuji-Nee sits at the table and pours some tea.

"...Geez, she must still be off dreaming. What's so fun about cooking for school?"  
I put the pan back onto the rack. The food's made, so all that's left is to pack the lunchboxes.

"Sorry, Sakura. I made you do extra work before club activities.  
I wanted you to relax since you did a lot yesterday."  
"Huh? Don't worry about that at all. Like Fujimura-Sensei said, I find cooking fun."

She smiles. Well, I know she likes cooking... but still, it must be hard for her getting up at five o'clock to make lunch. Besides, Sakura comes and makes dinner often. So if I'm getting her to cook in the mornings too, she might have no free time at all.

"...Phew. I'm grateful for the help, but you should relax, Sakura. You should sleep in during the mornings, and after school is for playing around. You don't have to come and help around my house."

"Well, I am relaxing. You made breakfast today, and I got some food from you for lunch too."

She smiles.  
...Sigh. It's been a year and a half since Sakura started to help out. Now, she keeps coming back like this no matter what I say.

"That's different. You have your own life too, so you can't just take care of me and Fuji-Nee. If you're taking care of us, you won't be able to do all the things you want to."

"Ahaha, that's fine. My only hobbies are archery and cooking. In fact, my goal is to beat you at cooking, and I think I'm almost there."  
Sakura puffs her chest out boastfully. ...Gah. I want to argue back, but it's true as she is about to beat me.

"So please don't worry about it. I like cooking here, and improving is fun.  
I'm helping you to pay you back for showing me this great pleasure, and for my own benefit."

"...Hm. Does that mean you're stealing some of my skill every day, Sakura?"  
"Yes. I improve quickly just by helping you. So please be ready. I'll make you admit defeat someday."  
Whoa. I can't believe she said it so bluntly!

"...Man. If I'd known this was coming, I would never have taught you to cook. You never even heard of oil before coming here, but now you're after me like an enemy. Really, why are you chasing me like this?  
Can't you just be happy making food?"

"Of course I'm after you. You can't be better than me."

I'm not sure what's so bad about that, but we should start setting the table for breakfast.

"Alrighty."  
I check the saury. Placing my chopstick on the well grilled stomach, I check how cooked it is.

"I guess that's done. Here, Sakura, can you take this to the table?"  
"Yes, thank you Senpai."

I hand the plate of saury to Sakura. Then, as if remembering something important, Sakura stops dead.

"Sakura? What's wrong, did you leave something at home?"  
Sakura may seem shrewd, but she actually forgets things a lot.  
It's not unusual for her to remember something and stop like this.  
But... it seems like that's not the case this morning.

"...Sakura?"

There's no answer. She just blankly stares at my hand like she's still in a daze, then...

"Senpai... what's that bruise on your hand?"  
She asks me a strange question.

"Huh?"  
I look down at the hand she's talking about.

"Huh...? You're right, there is a bruise. That's weird, I don't remember hitting it anywhere."

For some reason, there's a big bruise on the back of my left hand. It's quite an impressive welt, and it looks like it came from some sort of a cut. Even on my own hand, it looks bad. Perhaps Sakura's not feeling well as she's very quiet.

"Sorry, can you handle the rest? I'll go put something on it."  
I let Sakura take care of the kitchen and head for the dojo. I don't know if I did this during my sleep, but I'll have to treat it.  
But for some reason, I'm worried about Sakura, who looked awkward and downcast.

"I'll go on ahead, then."  
"Sakura, are you sure you're all right? You can skip your club if you're not feeling well."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a light headache, so you shouldn't worry about it. I only look bad because you imagine it. I'm doing really well today." She says so with a smile.  
...But anyone can tell she's just bluffing.

"―Really well, huh? Even though you couldn't eat any breakfast?"  
"Oh..."  
She looks away awkwardly.

Without looking up, she replies...  
"...Please excuse me. You're the one who should be resting, Senpai."  
With those words, she leaves.  
The table is cleared. But on the plate in the kitchen, Sakura's meal remains untouched.

"Honestly, what's wrong with her?"  
She had been in such a good mood, but after seeing my bruise, Sakura suddenly became quiet and started to make lots of mistakes. She overfilled the tea, drenched the omelets with soy sauce, and sat down at the table with her apron on. And on top of that, she ate nothing and went to school looking pale.

"Maybe she caught a cold or something."  
I mutter to myself while cleaning up. It's the first time I've seen Sakura like this. I got to know her during the summer four years ago, and she started coming here to help a year and a half ago.  
In that time, I've never seen her look this ill.

"――――――――"  
...Fuji-Nee will be at the archery range, so I don't think there'll be a problem there. But I should go and check on her after school or sometime...

Twenty minutes after taking the bus from my school, I arrive at the neighboring town of Shinto across the bridge.

"...Oh, it's not five o'clock yet? I guess I still have some time."  
Miyama City is a residential district, so it's hard to find part-time jobs there, but the developing Shinto has many available. The school rules allow for part-time jobs, so I work a few easy ones. Within them, I prefer hard physical labor that ends as quickly as possible. It's killing two birds with one stone, as it builds my body while I get paid for it. Today's job is a simple loading job from five to eight o'clock.  
Even though it's only three hours, there's six hours worth of work to do. They make you run around without a minute's rest. So I should rest when I can, even if it's just for ten minutes.  
It's a waste of energy walking around until my job, so I guess I'll rest in the park. This park among the buildings is like a big field. A park should be filled with people like families and lovers on weekends, but it's empty here now.  
No... this place is always desolate.

"This place is the same as always."  
I'm a bit sad. The utterly neglected ground looks awful compared to the neatly organized surroundings.  
The desolate area makes the wind feel cold. This is the remains of the conflagration ten years ago, and this is the place where I was saved from burning to death.

"I wonder why they don't plant grass here. It's a waste to keep it like this."  
It's a large area, so if they retiled it, the park would get bigger. Thinking absent-mindedly, I sit down on a bench.

"――――――――"  
I stare at the burned land to pass the time. I don't remember what happened here back then. I probably don't remember because I was a kid, and it wouldn't have been an easy scene to memorize. All I can remember is that it was hot and I couldn't breathe. And that people died trying to save others.

"I wonder why..."  
For example, an adult that tried to save a child from a burning house. He saved the child, but died in its place. For example, there were people who had their throats burned, but they gave what little water they had to one guy, and the others died. For example, there was someone who ran alone to get away from the fire as fast as possible, and everyone that he passed on the way died. And People who died because they gave away something that was saving them, only to save others they didn't even know.

"..."  
I didn't like things like that. It makes me mad that those who tried hard were sacrificed. Am I greedy to want an ending where everybody is safe and happy? All I wanted was to see people relax peacefully, so why couldn't I manage such a simple thing?

'That's difficult. What you want is to save everyone.'

Kiritsugu answered so to the question I asked as a child. Of course, as a child, I denied it. Because Kiritsugu saved me. I knew he was a sorcerer who could do anything. I knew he was a superhero who couldn't ignore people in need, who saved them for no benefit. So I believed Kiritsugu could have saved everyone back then.  
When I told him that, he made a troubled expression and said something that I remember to this day.

'Shirou, saving one person means not saving others. Look, a superhero can only save the people he has saved. It's obvious, but that is the definition of a superhero.'

I understand that. It's obvious, now that he's said it. Let's say there's a robber and some hostages, and the robber intends to kill the hostages. With normal methods, most of the hostages will be killed. Even if you use a miraculous method to save all the hostages, there will still be one person who isn't saved. That, of course, is the robber whose hostages were rescued. The people a superhero saves are only those he decides to save. That's why even God cannot save everyone.

"All the more so if it's a natural disaster. No one could have saved everybody."  
The fire ten years ago was like that. It's not something I, who was miraculously saved from it, can talk about now.

"But I don't want that."  
I don't want such a thing. I don't want help that has a limited capacity. You have to help, no matter how impossible it is. I can't stand to have strangers dying around me like back then.  
So if I had been there ten years ago, even if it was impossible, I would have gone into the fire and...  
"I would certainly have died in vain."  
That's for certain.  
Geez, I'm hopeless.

"Gah, it's five o'clock already."  
The five o'clock bell rings. I stand up and quickly make my way to my work.

When my job's done, the sun has already set. It's a bit before eight. I finished ten minutes early because I worked too hard. It seems I worked frantically since I went to that place before work. Here in front of the station, the night's just getting started.  
There are lots of people, and a constant flow of cars on the road. The buildings are still lit up, and just looking at them makes me feel like I'm watching a grand festival of illumination.

"I guess I don't have to buy anything for Fuji-Nee."  
I walk while looking up at the lighted building. It's the biggest building in Shinto, so I can't see the top clearly. I just gaze up the building, just enjoying the night's scenery...

...When I think I see something out of place.

"What was that?"  
I stop and stare at the rooftop. I focus my eyes, looking at the thing as small as a grain of rice.

"...What the..."  
It looks like someone I know.

Why is she there?  
What would she be doing there?  
With her long hair fluttering and doing nothing, she looks down at the town.

"..."  
It doesn't seem like she notices me down here. No, there's no way she could see me. She's so high up that I, with better eyesight than most, can barely see her by improving my vision with magical energy.  
I can recognize her since she's standing there alone, but there's no way she would notice me down here among all these people. She's just looking down at the town.  
Maybe she's looking for something, as I can feel her sharp stare even down here.

I forget about time and keep looking up at the girl standing in the sky. She is on top of a tall tower.  
She's like a witch, looking down at the earth with the moon behind her.

"Oh..."  
And then. She must be done with whatever she was doing, as she disappears. Her figure has disappeared and the scene returns to the beautiful view of the night.  
"That was Tohsaka, right?"

I have no proof, but I think I'm right. There aren't many girls with looks that stand out that much, and more than that, I'm not stupid enough to mistake a girl I secretly admire.

"...I see. But still..."  
Well, it's... Tohsaka sure has strange hobbies.

†

"Yeah, I guess I can train a bit if I have this much time."  
The morning exercises are my daily routine, so I'll go and move my body a bit. The Emiya household has a splendid dojo. It was built for pleasure when the house was built, so there's no particular purpose to it.

"Well, Fuji-Nee is using it for herself, though."  
I hear that this place was Fuji-Nee's playground even before I came here. But I became Kiritsugu's student and started using this place a lot, so Fuji-Nee hated me back then.

"...Well."  
There's only one thing to do now that I'm here. Even a magus cannot neglect to train their body. One of the requirements for a magus is to have excellent physical abilities.  
While Kiritsugu was alive, we had many matches here. Well, it was pretty much him beating on me, so I didn't learn anything about how to win in a fight, But I think I learned the difference between a fight and a battle.  
In other words, I was taught the difference between killing your opponent and beating your opponent.  
Knowledge and experience are different. Unless I know in advance, it's hard to tell whether I'm involved in a fight or a murder.  
It's a simple story. As long as you learn magic, you might destroy yourself, and times will come when you have to fight. For a magi, a fight means killing each other. So I think what Kiritsugu wanted to teach me was to prepare my mind for the prospect of death.

But it's been a while since my teacher passed away. On my own, all I can do are simple exercises. Things like push-ups, sit-ups, and stretching. Not too different from the morning practices I did in the archery club. The only difference is if I'm training lightly or heavily.

It's almost seven thirty. Sakura and Fuji-Nee have already left for their morning club practice.  
I went to school early yesterday because Issei wanted me to, but I leave my house at the usual time today. I run into an unusual scene when I reach the intersection. Several police cars are parked outside a house. Something must have happened, as it's noisy and lots of people are surrounding the area.

"Hm?"  
I'm curious, but I cannot tell what's going on with all the people surrounding it. I have no time, so I should prioritize school.  
I reach school ten minutes before the bell. Entering the main gate as usual.  
"Hey, morning Emiya."  
I bump into a familiar female student.

"What, you've not changed yet, Mitsuzuri? It's almost homeroom, you shouldn't have time to say hello to me."

"Ahahaha! You're right. You're cold as always, Emiya!"  
She laughs as if something is really funny.  
Mitsuzuri Ayako. She was my classmate in first year, and she's now the captain of the archery club.  
She's very insightful, and everyone expected her to become captain since the first year. Well, in other words, her mental age is older than her real age, so she's been the older sister type everyone counts on since she was a first year. Though, she gets mad when people say that. According to her, she's not that old.

"Huh? Were you just thinking badly of me?"  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I was just thinking objectively about the truth. Though, it's up to you if you want to feel angry about it."

"Oh, you don't say. That's good. You answered honestly, but you never revealed what you were thinking about.  
You don't let your guard down like Shinji does."  
"Shinji? What does he have to do with this?"

"Because you guys are friends. You're the only male friend he has, right? And you might have forgotten, but I'm the captain of the archery club. Don't you think it's only natural for me to connect the current problem student and the problem student that quit?"

"Yeah, that's certainly natural. The archery club has nothing to do with it, but I certainly do have an unsavory and inseparable relationship with him."

"Oh, that makes me mad. You get so cold when talking about the archery club.  
You've got it nice. You left Shinji behind and just quit. Couldn't you think about those who were left, like me and Sakura?"

"Hmm. Did Shinji do something again?"  
"A day doesn't pass when he doesn't do something.  
...But still, yesterday was a bit too much. He even made a guy from the first year quit."

Mitsuzuri sighs seriously. It's rare for her to make a face like this, but even more than that, I can't ignore what she just said.

"What's that? A student quit? Why?"  
"Shinji took his anger out on him. He got loads of female students around and made the kid, who has barely started handling bows, shoot. He laughed at him until he hit the target."  
"Huh!? And you let that happen!?"

"Of course I didn't! But a captain's busy, you know? I can't always be in the dojo. You know that."

"...That's true, but what the hell was Shinji thinking? He does teach very harshly, but he's not the type to make fun of people like that."

"...I'm surprised. You really are like that."  
"Hm, what do you mean by that? Were you just thinking badly of me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking objectively about the truth. So it's up to you if you want to feel angry about it."  
"...Stop copying me.  
Fine, but what about Shinji? Why did he act like that?"

"Hmm, from what I heard, it was something like getting turned down harshly by Tohsaka."  
"Huh? You mean, that Tohsaka?"  
"There's no other Tohsaka at our school.  
I'm talking about the honor student in class 2-A, Miss Perfect, Tohsaka Rin."  
"...I don't think I've heard that nickname before."

It's the first time I've heard the nickname, but I would probably agree with it. With Tohsaka involved, I can understand even Shinji getting turned down, and most of all... If it was Tohsaka, I can see her refusing him mercilessly.

"Anyways, Shinji's been like this since yesterday.  
That's why I've had to keep an eye on the dojo until now today."  
"Shinji has a nasty temper. I know it's hard, but keep up the hard work, Mitsuzuri."

"Okay, okay. But Shinji never knows when to stop, you know? I feel like he'll do something really bad if he asks her out again and gets turned down again."  
"No, even Shinji wouldn't approach someone who turned him down. He's pretty good about that kind of thing."

"But he can't help it if the person who turned him down comes near him. I don't know why, but Tohsaka comes and visits the dojo pretty often. You quit, so you wouldn't know."

"Hm?"  
That's the first I've heard of it. Tohsaka Rin doesn't do any club activities for personal reasons. I thought she went straight home since she even turned down the recommendation to join the student council.

"Well, maybe that sort of thing is good every now and then. He has a haughty attitude, so it might be good for him to have a hard time for once."  
Mitsuzuri says some dangerous things. ...Come to think of it, I heard that Tohsaka has many enemies. Could Mitsuzuri be one of them?

"Hey Mitsuzuri, that's going too..."  
"Oh, it's almost time. Bye Emiya, come and see my archery skills sometime."  
Mitsuzuri hurries off.

"―She's just like always."  
But I like that part of her. Feeling calmer now, I head for the classroom.

‡

It's lunchtime. Our school has a splendid cafeteria and most students eat there. But there are some old-fashioned students who bring their own lunches. Two of them happen to be me and the student council president in front of me.

"Emiya, could you give me some of that fried chicken? My lunch is desperately lacking in meat."  
"Sure, but why is your lunch so plain? You live in a temple, but there aren't any teachings prohibiting meat or alcohol, right?"

"Such an anachronism. It's just my father's way.  
He says there's no luxurious foods for a young priest, and that I should have to work for what I want. I'm thinking of running away and joining the circus."  
"Oh, yeah, that sounds like that guy."

Issei's father is the priest of the Ryudou Temple, and a bold guy who's old friends with the old man at Fuji-Nee's place. You can't expect a normal personality when he's friends with a guy like that.

"That's great. Well then, I'll give you one in the hope of repayment someday."  
I hand him my lunchbox.  
"Thank you. This too is part of my religious training."  
Issei bows deeply. ...How can I put this? I never know what to say when things like this remind me that he's the son of a priest.

"Oh, by the way, Emiya. Did you know there was something going on around the 2nd avenue? It's right around the intersection where we part."  
"Intersection...?"  
The intersection this morning... he must mean that clamor with all the police cars.

"I heard there was a murder. I don't know the details, but of the family of four, only the child survived. They say the older sister and the parents were stabbed to death. But what's strange is that they think the weapon was a long one, not like a knife or something."  
A long weapon? He must mean something like a sword. It was a murder... so that must mean the sister and the parents were killed. ...I picture it.

Someone barging in during the night. Unjust violence. A one-sided pillage like an accident. Slashed parents. The sister killed without even knowing what's going on. To the side, the child covered in their blood.

"Issei, have they caught the murderer?"  
"It doesn't seem like it. Accidents from faulty construction in Shinto, and murder here. It's no wonder they're making the curfew here at school ear―――what's wrong, Emiya? Did you choke on something?"

"Hm? Nothing, what's wrong?"  
"No... I was just surprised since you had a nasty expression. Sorry, this wasn't something I should have talked about during lunch."

Issei tries to soften the air apologetically. ...I was fine with the topic, but was I really making such a nasty face? And then, there's a quiet knock at the door.  
"Excuse me, is Ryudou here?"  
"Huh? Oh, what is it, Sensei?"  
Issei addresses Kuzuki, who just entered. It must be a simple talk about the student council as Issei seems pretty relaxed.

"...Wow."  
That's not something you see everyday. Despite his appearance, Issei's very shy. The guy who draws a line against his classmates and even his teachers is letting his guard down with Kuzuki.

"Maybe they get along because they're both so serious."  
Kuzuki Souichirou, the teacher in charge of class 2-A, is serious and stubborn. Probably that aspect helps him get along with Issei, who prizes order and discipline.  
The two continue to talk. All the while, I can't get the story of the murder out of my head.

I'm worried about the conversation I had this morning, so I've made my way to the archery club before I knew it.  
"Geez, what am I doing?"  
According to Mitsuzuri, Tohsaka Rin comes here often. Well, I really don't care about that, but I know that Shinji getting angry at her is going to be a problem.

"...Shinji just doesn't stop when he gets angry..."  
It's bad if Shinji gets violent just because she turned him down.  
...I don't know why it's bad, it's just bad. It makes me feel bad just thinking about it, so I have to stop it from happening.

"Oh, Tohsaka's not here."  
Tohsaka isn't around. Mitsuzuri's worries were needless.

"Oh, who's not here?"

I spin around.

"So... who's not here?"  
And there's Issei, whom I just left behind.

"Oh, i-it's you, Issei. Don't scare me like that."  
"Well, you were looking at the dojo suspiciously.  
So, who's not there?"  
"Tohsaka. I heard that she had an argument with Shinji yesterday, so I came to see how things were."

"Oh wow, that is suspicious. You gave your reasons without being asked. I only asked you who wasn't here."

"...! W-What? What I do shouldn't concern you."

"Yes, that's right. But it's useless, Emiya. Tohsaka won't be here. That's because she intentionally skipped school today."  
"What?"  
Skipped school... so, she was absent today?

"I see, she's absent... wait, Issei. How can you say she skipped school? I don't think she'd do such a thing."  
"Of course she will. She won't catch a cold. As I see it, she's evil. You'll be eaten if you let her looks deceive you, Emiya."

"Hm."  
Somehow, Issei's words annoy me. It's true that I don't know her, but I can't imagine that she's a bad person.

"You're going too far, Issei. Tohsaka can't be like that."

"Hmm? What, you're after Tohsaka too? Oh, I'm sorry. Please ignore what I just said."

A-After Tohsaka!? Who said anything like that!?

"D-Don't jump to conclusions! I just thought it'd be bad if Shinji got into trouble again."

"So you were planning to stop Shinji if he attacked Tohsaka, huh? You're playing an unrewarded role again. ...I don't really care, but you have a bad taste, Emiya."

"It's not unrewarded since I haven't done it. But Issei, didn't you say something strange?"  
"Huh? You mean that going after Tohsaka is in bad taste?"

"Yeah. Tohsaka is really popular. I haven't heard any bad rumors about her."  
"Yes, none. And that's exactly what I don't like about it."  
Issei looks away, snorting.

"What don't you like about it?"  
"Everything. The woman is a fox, a schoolgirl, a monster. I just don't like her physiologically. I won't say anything bad, but you should try to hate her too."

"Issei, don't you always say we shouldn't talk badly of people behind their backs?"  
"Idiot, this doesn't count as talking behind their back. I'm speaking so that she can hear it."

Ah, no wonder I feel someone's eyes from the archery dojo. Thank God, I'm so glad Tohsaka is absent today.

"Please, Issei. Please restrict yourself to talking behind people's backs."  
"All right, if you say so.  
But I wasn't insulting her at all. I was only saying that I'm on guard against her. That should be within my rights."

"But you were saying things like monster and fox..."  
...And I think the term schoolgirl is discrimination.

"No, that was just praise. There are good foxes and monsters too.  
I only applied the terms to describe Tohsaka."  
"Katsu."  
Issei laughs.

"Well, I'll be going. I'm going back to the student council room, but you're going to work, right? You shouldn't have time to play around like this."

He must feel refreshed now that he's said everything he wanted, as he leaves calmly. I've known him for 2 years now, but I still don't understand his personality. Twenty minutes after taking the bus from my school, I arrive at the neighboring town of Shinto across the bridge.

"Good morning, Senpai. Have you finished preparing breakfast already?"  
"Yeah, breakfast is done. All that's left is setting up the table and cooking the fish."  
"Oh, I'll help then. I'll prepare the dishes."  
Sakura is cheerful. And behind that admirable junior...  
"Oh, this is the smell of Shirou's omelet. I see, you're making breakfast this morning."  
Fuji-Nee moves slowly to the table.

"...Well, that aside..."  
First, I have to cook the fish I've prepared.  
"Sakura, can you use the dishes in the middle? That will make it look better."  
"Huh...? Um, this one with bumps?"

"Yeah, that. You have to think about the plates too or you'll be too one-sided. Oh, and the radish is already grated."  
Sakura takes out a dish from the back.

I think I saw a faint bruise on her wrist when she leaned forward.

"Hold on, Sakura."  
"Yes, what is it Senpai?"  
"What's that mark on your wrist?"  
"Oh..."  
She looks away awkwardly. And that tells me who caused that bruise.

"Shinji again, huh? What does he think he's doing, beating on his sister...!?"  
"T-That's not it, Senpai...! Um, well... I fell and hurt myself. I'm a bit slow, you know?  
So I fall and get hurt a lot."  
"Don't be stupid. How can you get a bruise like that from falling over? It seems Shinji isn't tired of getting beat up yet...!"

"N-No, Senpai...! This doesn't have anything to do with Nii-san. I really did this myself, so you can't get mad."

Sakura falls silent. She looks calm, but she is pretty obstinate. It's useless to say anything to her now.

"...All right. If you say so, I'll leave it at that. But if I see it again, I won't be able to hold back."  
"...Yes. I'm sorry, Senpai."  
"Why are you apologizing? It's Shinji's fault."

At the mention of Shinji's name, Sakura looks away awkwardly.

In other words, he is the cause of that bruise. Matou Shinji has a bad habit of being hard on his sister, Sakura. I first noticed it about a year ago. Sakura was injured sometimes, and she just evaded my question when I asked about it. When I asked Shinji about it, of all things, he said he was the one who hit Sakura.  
When I asked him why he hit her, he said that he just hit her because he felt like it. After that, I got pissed and did to Shinji what he did to Sakura. Since then, we've been estranged. I still don't regret punching him. But I think it's my fault that Sakura is being treated worse.

"...Senpai, did you... um, work things out with Nii-san?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I did. We didn't have a fight or anything, so it's not like there was anything to work out."  
"...Uh, it might be like that for you, but Nii-san thinks you guys got in a fight. So... well, please be careful."

"Hm?"  
Sakura says strange things sometimes.  
"Be careful... you mean, of Shinji?"  
"...Yes. I think Nii-san thinks of you as an enemy... um, and he thinks that you quit the club because of him..."

"That's not true. Me quitting the club had nothing to do with Shinji. Well, maybe a bit, but it's still not something you should worry about. Like Shinji says, this is certainly indecent."  
I point at my right shoulder.  
There's a scar there.

It happened a year and a half ago. A shipment collapsed on me during work and I hurt my right shoulder. I got out with just a broken bone, but the shipment was a hazardous one and I got a burn on my skin.  
After that accident, I quit the archery club. My school archery club emphasizes formalities as they let us shoot formally even as students. The men expose their right shoulder when they shoot. Shinji commented that it might be indecent for someone shooting formally to have a scar on their shoulder. Since I was getting busy with work, I quit the archery club right then.

"Um, Senpai? I might be persistent, but are you really not shooting anymore? Fujimura-Sensei said your injury shouldn't be a problem."  
"What are you saying!? Fuji-Nee wouldn't think it's a problem even if I broke every bone in my body."

"Senpai, I'm being serious."  
Sakura glances up at me, like she wants to say something.  
"...Hmm."  
I should answer seriously too, but I can't give her the answer she wants.

"I don't have time to do club activities for now. I like archery, but it's not something I prioritize, so I'm taking some time off from it."  
"...How long is 'some time'?"  
"I guess until I feel like it. Well, I'll try to make it back before you graduate. Welcome me then, Sakura."  
I pat Sakura's shoulder.  
Sakura stares blankly for a while, and then...  
"Oh, yes...! I'll be waiting, Senpai!"  
And she nods so powerfully that it seems she might drop the plates she's holding.

I leave Sakura, who has club activities, and head to the school building.  
The schoolyard is full of spirited students running around.

"..."  
But still, there's something oddly wrong here.  
The school is like it always is.  
The students at morning practice are lively, and the new school building is spotless.

"...Maybe it's just my imagination."  
But when I close my eyes, the air completely changes.  
The school building is covered with stains like membranes, and the students running around the schoolyard seem like empty dolls.

"...Maybe I'm just tired."  
I shake my head to clear it.  
I head to the lifeless building.

School ends early on Saturdays.  
Classes end before noon, and after I finish helping Issei afterwards, the sun is starting to set.  
"Well, let's head home."  
I pack up and leave my classroom.

And then.  
"Oh, you're still here, Emiya?"  
I bump into Shinji.  
There are a couple of girls behind him, being rowdy.

"You were still here even though you had nothing to do? Oh yeah, you were sticking up for the student council again, right? I envy you. You can get good reports from the school without doing any club activities."  
"I'm not helping the student council. It's only natural for a student to fix the school equipment, right? After all, we're the ones using them."

"Heh, keep talking like that. For you, everything is natural. Didn't I tell you that I hate how you act like a good kid?"  
"Hm? ...Sorry, I don't remember that. I thought that was just the sort of thing you say, so I didn't really notice it."

"...!  
Heh, fine. Then you're going to fix everything at this school?"  
"Fixing everything would be impossible. The most I can do is take care of things."

"All right, then do me a favor. Our archery club is in kind of a mess right now.[l]  
It's a bit disordered, and some of the bows need strings attached.  
If you have time, can you do that too? You used to be a member. Don't just stick to the student council, and you should be useful to us sometimes as well."

"What? Senpai, didn't Fujimura-Sensei tell you to do that?"  
"That's right. You'll be scolded tomorrow if you don't do it properly."  
"But the shop will close if I start cleaning now. It's fine if he does it, right?"  
"I don't know. Besides, an outsider wouldn't know how."  
"Are you sure? Shinji said he used to be in the archery club, so we can let him do it."

They're getting rowdy behind Shinji.  
It seems they're in the archery club, but they must be members that Shinji recruited recently as I don't know them.

"I'll leave it to you, then. The key's in the usual place, so go ahead. You don't mind, right Emiya?"  
"No. I have some free time, so this isn't a bad thing to do once in a while."  
"Haha, thanks! Let's go, everyone. He says he'll do the boring chores for us!"

"Oh, wait Senpai! Oh yes, please take care of the cleaning, Senpai."

The cleaning ends quite easily as I know the place well.  
It took a while as it is quite big, but it was fun cleaning the place I used until a year and a half ago.

I picked up a bow thinking it might be okay to shoot just once, but since it wasn't mine, I decided not to.  
If I ever want to, I can just bring my own bow and come here.

"...But there are so many more carbon bows now. There was only one when I was in my first year."

Carbon-based bows are good, unlike wood and plastic bows.  
But the biggest problem is the price, and they're not something we could buy with the club budget.  
Back then, Shinji was the only one using it... are the new members rich too?

"...What a waste. You can modify a wooden bow a lot more."

Well, I guess that's personal taste right there.  
When I look at the clock, it's way past curfew.  
It's a little after seven o'clock. The gates should be closed by now, so there's no reason to rush now.

...But still.  
Was this dojo always this dirty? There are loads of places that look unkept.

"...Well, another hour or two won't matter now that I've done this much."  
I've started this, so I'll finish the job.

The wind is blowing, it's so cold that my cheeks are getting numb. ...Fuyuki City isn't usually cold during the winter, but it is cold tonight of all nights.  
My breath hangs around as a white cloud. I wrap up my body to hold off the cold.

"No wonder it's dark... the moon's behind the clouds."  
There's no light in the sky when I look up. Because of the strong winds, the clouds are moving fast. It's past curfew and there's no sign of life in the empty school.

It seems this place is filled only with chill, as it's all silent.

Just now... I think I hear something.

"I do hear something. Is it coming from the school grounds...?"  
I must have been curious about the sound that broke the silence. To investigate it, I find myself heading there even though I somehow know that I mustn't. I go to the schoolyard.  
"...People?"  
Well, they only look like that from a distance.  
It's a dark night with no light. If I want to know more, I'll have to go closer to the schoolyard.  
I can hear the sounds louder now. It's the sound of metal hitting metal. That must mean someone is fighting with weapons there.

"...That's stupid. What the hell am I thinking...?"  
I dismiss the image from my mind with a bitter smile and walk on.  
Maybe my instincts noticed the danger, as I hid myself as I approached. I don't know if this is fortunate or not.  
But anyways, when I get by a tree that is big enough to hide myself, I take a closer look at the source of the sound, and my mind stops completely.

"―What the..."  
There's something strange there. A man in red and a man in blue. They are dangerously armed, and as their ominous appearance suggests, they are actually slashing at each other.  
I can't understand, I can't follow them with my eyes. My brain does not work properly, faced with their impossible movements. But the clang of their weapons tells me they are trying to kill each other.  
I just knew immediately when I saw them... They are not human. They are probably just things that look like humans, I can tell not because I'm learning magic, anyone would realize they're not human. After all, humans can't move like that. So they are something no one should associate with.  
I can feel their murderous intent even from a distance. ...I'm going to die. My body understands faster than my brain that I will definitely die if I stay here. That's why my heart is racing so fast. As a living thing like them, I sense that they're living things made only to kill.  
...They're using weapons made only to kill.  
I remember the murder yesterday, they said the family was killed with some weapon like a sword.  
I shouldn't watch any longer, but my body won't follow my commands and I can't even breathe. My mind wants to run away, but my judgment tells me I'll be seen the moment I run away.  
...More than the conflict within me, my body is just numb.  
Even though I'm a good forty meters away, I can't breathe properly, and it's like I have a spear pointed right at my back. The sounds stop. The figures separate and stand facing each other. The moment I feel relief at the end of their battle, I sense an even stronger intention to kill.

"...!"  
My heart stops. The numbness in my body becomes convulsions, and I clench my teeth to try to hold my trembling body.

"What the hell is he!?"  
An overwhelming amount of magical energy is flowing into the guy in blue. Kiritsugu showed me once what it's like to draw in magical energy from the surroundings.  
It was a beautiful magic that impressed even an amateur like me. But that thing is different, just as even the simple task of drinking water could seem ugly if it goes too far, what he is doing is so excessive that anyone with knowledge of magical energy would hate it.  
He's going to die. The guy in red is going to die. It's a blow with that much concentrated magical energy. There's no way he'll be able to survive it. He'll die. He's not human, so something merely like a human will die. That is something I can just ignore? That doubt takes my mind off of them. The binds on my body disappear, and the instant I take a deep breath...  
"Who's there!?"  
The guy in blue stares at me, who's hiding.

"...!"  
The blue guy's body sinks. Just that motion tells me that I'm his target now.

"Ahhh...!"  
My legs start running automatically. I finally realize that it is an action to escape death, and I put all the energy in my body into running away. I don't know how fast I run, but before I know it, I'm in the school building.

"How stupid of me."  
I regret my actions, panting heavily. I should have run into town to get away. What am I doing, fleeing to such a deserted place? And a school, of all things. Isn't there some better place to hide than here? Anyways, why do I think I'll be killed if I don't escape?

"Haa―Haa, haa..."  
My heart aches from running so much. Turning around, I can sense nothing pursuing me. The only sound in the air is the sound of my footsteps.

"Ah... haa, haa."  
So, I can finally rest. I stop my feet, unable to take another step, send oxygen to my pumping heart, and look up to finally realize that I am safe.

"...Man... what was that...?"  
I recall the scene from earlier while catching my breath. Anyway, I'm sure that it wasn't something I should have seen. Some things like humans were fighting in the school grounds. That's all I can remember. But there was something else I saw, out of the corner of my eye.  
"...Wasn't there someone else too...?"  
But I can't remember what that figure looked like. To be honest, I didn't have the composure to notice anything other than those two fighting.

"Well, anyways..."  
"The chase is over, right?"  
The voice comes from right in front of me.

"Yo. You ran pretty far."  
He speaks in a friendly tone.

"..."  
I can't breathe. My brain stops, and even though I cannot think. I vaguely understand that I am going to die.

"You know better than anyone that you can't escape, right? People who get killed are usually like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't have to feel ashamed."  
The lance is casually raised.

"You were just unlucky, kid. Well, you saw us, so die."  
And the man's lance mercilessly pierces Emiya Shirou's heart.  
There wasn't even time to dodge it. All the training I did was for nothing. I knew I was going to be killed. I knew I was going to be pierced by that lance, yet I could not move at all.

"Aa... ah."  
The world distorts. My body grows cold. Feeling vanishes from my fingertips.  
"Gah..."  
I cough up blood, once. More blood should have come up, but it only happens once.  
Perhaps the man's lance is special. The blood slowly clots and the heart that should have exploded stops working with just a single pierce. I can't see well. There's no feeling in me. I feel like a jellyfish floating in the dark sea at night. I don't feel any pain already. The world is white, and only I am black. So, rather than feeling like I'm dead, it's more like the world around me has disappeared. I know this. I felt this ten years ago. This is how someone feels when dying.

"Dead men tell no tales. It's only natural for the weak to die, but..."  
I cannot concentrate on my vision.

"Man, you really make me do unpleasant jobs. It's a joke that a hero is acting like this."  
I can only hear voices.

"I know, I have no complaints. I saw the girl's Servant, so I'll go back."  
A voice filled with irritation. And after that, I hear footsteps running through the hallway.

"Archer, huh? I want to finish the match with him, but I have to follow my Master's plan. ...Geez, I don't like him." The voice suddenly disappears.

I guess he jumped out of a window or something. And after that... Footsteps approach me and stop. In that brief period.  
...More footsteps. I can't... hear... much... now...

"...Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like."

...Whose voice was that?  
I concentrate my fading mind, but I can't remember anything. Right now, my breathing is too noisy. My lungs must still be alive. The air coming out of my mouth is as loud as a hurricane.

"...But it's amazing he isn't dead yet."

I sense someone looking at my face. Perhaps my breathing was loud as the figure tries to close my mouth and...

"...Stop it. Why does it have to be you?"  
I hear the person grit their teeth, then they touch me without hesitation.

"...Reforge the damaged organ and use it as a substitute, and restore the heart in the process, huh? If I succeed, I'll be accepted to the Clock Tower instantly..."  
A pain-filled voice. With that, my mind stops fading. Feeling returns to my body. Slowly, bit by bit, like a drop of water going down a leaf, feeling returns to my body. What is the person doing? The person is sweating and places their hand on my chest with all their heart. When I notice, the place where the person placed their hand is terribly hot. It must be so hot that the frozen blood melted and started to flow again.

"Phew."  
I sense someone take a deep breath and sit down.  
"I'm tired..."  
I hear a clang of something falling.  
"...Well, I guess it can't be helped. Forgive me, Father. Your daughter is terribly heartless."  
And that's it. The person speaks to mock themself, and leaves. My heart resumes its activity. And then, my mind stops.  
...This is not the sleep of death. This is a restful sleep, to recover the energy to wake up again.


	2. Red and Blue

_RIN TOHSAKA_

After breakfast, I clearly explain my immediate plans.

"What? You're going to school?"  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Archer?"  
"...No problems, it's just..."

Archer hesitates, but does not object. He must have realized yesterday that I'm not the type to take back my decisions. I can kind of tell without him saying so. Archer is sarcastic, but he has an honest side to him. So it seems he won't complain about something he's accepted. Yes, in other words, he's faithful in an awkward way. This is my conclusion... no, more of an intuition after watching Archer for all of yesterday.

"Rin. As you are a Master now, you must always be cautious of other Masters. School is a place where it's hard to remain prepared against sudden attacks."

"That's not true. Look, Archer, even though I am a Master now, I don't intend to change my lifestyle. Besides, a battle between Masters is something that should be done out of public view, right? So, if we are at school where there are lots of people, I don't think we'll see any kind of surprise attacks."

"...I see. If that's what you've decided, I can only obey.  
But I can guard you in spirit form, right? You don't intend for me to stay here while you go to school?"

"Of course not. Not just at school, but I will want you by my side whenever I go outside. It is the Servant's role to protect the Master, so I'll be counting on you."  
"I'm relieved to hear that. It is the duty of a knight to answer trust placed on us. I shall do my best to meet your expectations."

"But Rin, just hypothetically, what would you do if there were an enemy in that safe place?"  
"Hm? What, are you suggesting there might be a Master at school?"  
"That's right. It's certainly hard for anyone who isn't a teacher or student to get in, but wouldn't it be a problem if someone already there is a Master?"

"I don't think that's possible. In this town, there's only one family of magi other than the Tohsaka. That other family has declined, and they don't even have a Master."

"How do you know there isn't a Master?"  
"Hey, it's only natural to investigate another family of magi in the same town.  
He isn't a Master and his successor doesn't have enough magical energy to become a Master, so we can just ignore them."

"I see. So, there is another magus at the school you go to. But you say that magus doesn't have sufficient magical energy to become a Master, is that correct?"

"Exactly. So most Masters will probably be coming from elsewhere. I don't think such people would come to the school."  
"...Well, for now, at least. But Rin, there are always exceptions. What if there is a magus at your school that you don't know about?"

"Like I said, there aren't any. Magi are sensitive to other magi. If we were at the same school for a year, I should be able to sense other magi no matter how well they hide it. I will state with confidence that there are only two magi at our school. One of them is me, and the other is only an apprentice who doesn't have enough power to become a Master.  
Do you understand? Your caution is just needless worrying. It's completely impossible."

"That's why this is only a hypothetical scenario. There's always another side to things. It's only natural for unexpected things to occur. I'm saying that when it does happen, do not blame me."

Archer smiles dryly. ...Just that action makes me want to take it out on him, but if I did, I would be late for school.

"That won't happen. A hypothetical is a hypothetical because it won't happen. If it does, it just means my analysis was too shallow."

"All right, I'll remember that. Let's go then, Rin. It should take thirty minutes to get to the school, so we won't make it unless we leave soon."

"I'm surprised. Hypotheticals do happen."  
"Yes, I am surprised as well. Wow, it pays to argue over everything. It had an unexpected payoff."

As soon as we pass the school's main gate, we joke around like that. Around us are students heading to classrooms and it's almost time for homeroom. In the crowd of people rushing into the school building, we stand dumbfounded.

"This isn't just the air stagnating. Isn't there a boundary field set up already?"  
"It's not complete, but the preparation seems to have already started.  
If he's doing this so openly, he must be a real big shot..."

"Or a complete amateur. A boundary field that lets others notice the abnormality is only third class. To be first class, it has to be hidden until it's activated."  
"So. Which do you think it is, Rin?"

"Who knows? I don't care if he's third class or first class.  
I'm just going to beat him mercilessly for setting up such an indecent thing in my territory."

I walk angrily through the schoolyard. As a magus, I'm not about to mince words, but I can't be satisfied until I properly punish the creator of this boundary field. After second period, while walking back from the music room, I see a first year student walking unsteadily. The student is carrying some stack of papers and it looks like she 's having trouble.

"I'll help, Sakura."  
"Huh?"  
"Ah, Tohsaka...Senpai―"  
"What, handouts? World history... that'll be my homeroom teacher. That Kuzuki, what's he thinking making a girl do this? Here, give me half of it."

"Oh... Yes. Thank you, Senpai."  
"It's fine. So, we're taking these to your classroom?"  
"...No, we're taking them to Kuzuki-Sensei. He said he's recalling them because there was a misspelling."

"...I understand. Kuzuki's really stubborn. He's the guy who cancelled a whole test just because there was one misspelling in it."  
"...Huh? You mean the school's exam?"

"Right. I think it was last year's midterm. He came in while everyone was filling in their names and said in his usual tone that the midterm has a misspelling in it. He said that the question was not correct, so the midterm was to be cancelled and retaken at a later date. We were surprised, but so were the teachers, and they still talk about it today."

"That's just like Kuzuki-Sensei. He doesn't think teachers should make any mistakes."  
"He goes too far, though. You'll realize soon, too. Kuzuki is as stubborn as a rock or a mountain."

"Heehee. Tohsaka-Senpai, you must like Kuzuki-Sensei. It's rare for you to talk about someone like that."  
"Really? ...Well, I do think he should be more flexible, but..."  
I think that, but I also think he's not bad this way. At our school, there's a teacher liked by all students and a teacher feared by all students. The balance between the two works so well that I think Kuzuki-Sensei is a good disciplinarian. He's the stick in the carrot and stick approach.

"Well, you'll get to see more of him once you reach second year. He teaches ethics too.  
...More importantly, Sakura, is it all right if I ask you something?"  
"Huh? What is it, Senpai?"  
"It's about yesterday. Were you talking to a strange foreigner?"

"Oh... y-you were watching, Senpai?"  
"Just by chance. So, what was it? Do you know him?"  
"...No. Well, he was a strange person and he seemed to be lost. He asked me lots of things, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, so, um..."  
Ah, so she ran away.

"I see. Sorry, I was just a bit curious."  
"No, it's all right... Um, here is fine, Senpai. I only have to hand these to him now."  
"Okay. See you later then."  
I pass the handouts back to Sakura. As I start to head back to my classroom, I pause.  
"Sakura, how are things?"  
"Ah... yes, it's okay. I'm doing fine."  
"...I see. Well, if Shinji does something again, tell me. He doesn't know when to stop, so it will only get worse if you don't say anything."

"It's fine. You don't need to worry, Senpai. Nii-san has been kind recently."  
...If she says that with such a smile, I can't say anything else.  
I bid her goodbye once more and turn my back on the familiar junior.

The day ends.  
Students leave the classroom and the building gets darker by the second. The sun will set soon.  
When the red sun sets and night falls, there should be no one left in the school.

"Let's begin, Archer. First, we need to check out the boundary field. Once we figure out what kind of boundary field it is, we'll decide whether to eliminate it or leave it." I address my invisible partner.  
Archer must understand as I sense him nodding. A boundary field is something that protects its caster.  
You could call it a geographical magic in which one knits a line of magic across a land to change the interior. Infinite different effects are possible within a boundary field. There are all sorts of boundary field, from ones that conceal the area from people's eyes, to ones that limit the use of magic within them.  
The most aggressive of all are those that oppress life forms within them. The boundary field laid out over our school is of that kind. It is not yet complete, but once it is, everyone in the school should fall unconscious. But something like this won't affect me. After all, a boundary field is something targeted not at me, but at the place I am in. Such an indirect magical energy intervention has no effect on magi, who have magical energy throughout their bodies. A weak current floating through the air will only be repelled by a strong current like myself.

So this boundary field has a different intention. I don't know what kind of person set up this boundary field, but his intention is not to defeat a Master. It's hard to believe, but his target is everyone in this school. ...There's only one reason to do something like that. Unbelievably, this guy is-

I search the school building and emerge onto the rooftop to finish. It's dark outside. It's eight o'clock now, way past the school closing time which is six. The only people still in the school are me and Archer.

"So, this makes seven. Well, it looks like this is the origin."  
A seven-stroke mark is openly drawn on the rooftop. This purplish-red character only visible to magi is something I have never seen before, engraved with something unknown.

"...Dammit. This isn't something I can handle."  
The person who set up this boundary field didn't think about anything. He didn't think, but the boundary field is bound with amazing skill. I can temporarily drain magical energy from this boundary field, but I cannot eliminate the boundary field itself. The boundary field can be reactivated just by having the caster put more magical energy into it again.

Archer says nothing.  
...He's been quiet ever since we came out onto the rooftop, probably because he too recognizes the powerof this boundary field. This boundary field doesn't just drain one's strength. Once activated, it will literally "dissolve" all the people within it.  
There are boundary fields that drain physical and mental strength from people within them. But the boundary field laid out over this school is on a completely different level. This is a soul-eater. It is a Bloodfort that dissolves people within it and claims the souls that seep out. Since ancient times, souls have been hard to handle. Even though they're believed to exist and are necessary for magic, only one magus has ever understood the soul. Souls are only "things to be investigated", or "things to be moved into containers". It's incomprehensible not merely to suck them out but also to collect them in a single place. It's because a magus has no use for them even if one were to collect this unconvertible energy.  
So if there's a reason, it must be...

"Archer. Are you Servants... this kind of creature?"  
I ask coldly.

"...It is as you suspect. I told you we are basically spirits. Therefore, our meals consist of souls and mental constituents.  
As you subsist on meat, we subsist on souls and minds. Our basic abilities do not change from such nourishment, but we do become tougher. In other words, our magical energy capacity increases."

...Yes.  
To strengthen your Servant, you must attack people indiscriminately.

"So the magical energy the Master provides isn't enough?"  
"It's not that, but it doesn't hurt to have more. In war, if you lack strength, you make up for it with supplies, right? It's a basic tactic for a Master to steal energy from the people around them. In that regard, this boundary field is very efficient."

Archer is saying that if I want to win, I should kill people and steal their strength. How simple. I already knew that. That's why I think I know which path I am going to choose.

"That annoys me. Don't ever mention it again, Archer."  
I say so while staring at the mark on the ground. For some reason, Archer sounds happy as he confidently answers,  
"I feel the same way. I do not intend to do so either."

"...Well, let's erase this. It's meaningless, but it should hinder them a bit."  
I approach the mark engraved on the ground and extend my left arm. The Magic Crest on my left arm is the "book of magic" passed down the Tohsaka family.

I switch on my sense, and push magical energy into my Magic Crest, read the part that explains the elimination of boundary fields, and now all I have to do is activate it.

"Abzug. Bedienung Mittelstand."  
Eliminate. Surgical extraction, second section. I touch the ground with my left hand and let my magical energy flow out. This will at least wash the color off this mark, but-  
"What, you're going to erase it? What a waste."  
Suddenly, as if to stop the erasure of the boundary field, a voice echoes over.

I quickly stand up and turn around. On top of the water tower, in the sky ten meters away, a guy is looking down at me.  
Deep ultramarine that melts into the night. His grin is wild and a bestial smell carries on the wind. ...The stare of the beast is a cool one. The man in blue looks at me like an old friend, even in this situation―

"Is this your doing?"

"No. Petty tricks are the magi's job. We only fight as we are commanded to. Isn't that right, you over there?"

Casual, but his voice is filled with murderous intent.  
This guy can see Archer...!

"As I thought, a Servant...!"  
"That's right. Since you can tell, I can consider you as my enemy, right?"

My spine freezes.  
A normal, light tone of voice. And it's colder than anything I've ever heard, scary enough to make me vomit...

I can't tell how I should move or what my best course is. But my reason is telling me absolutely not to fight this man right here

"...Wow. That's pretty good. You seem like you don't know anything, but you grasp the important points.  
Man, I messed up. I shouldn't have called out to you just for fun."  
The man raises his arm.  
It happens in an instant. The arm that held nothing until now, now holds a red weapon, two meters long.

"Hah―!"  
I jump to the side without thinking. I can't spare the time to consider that I can't jump full force while on a rooftop. I just jump with full force to the side as if trying to smash the fence...!  
A whirlwind brushes past my hair. Barely made it.  
He rushed me in an eyeblink and mercilessly slashed at the space I just occupied.

"Hah, you've got some good legs, young lady...!"  
The blue whirlwind pursues me. There are no escapes. The fence is behind me. To my sides... no, I won't make it...!

"Es ist gros, es ist klein...!"  
My response is fast.  
I run the Magic Crest on my left arm and assemble the magic in a single measure. It lightens my body and adjusts gravity. In this instant, my body becomes light as a feather, and I leap.

"Rin...!"  
"I know, let me handle it...!"  
I jump over the fence and fall from the rooftop. The wind and pressure push against my body.  
Fifteen meters to the ground, 1.7 seconds until landing...  
No, that's too slow. He'll catch up...!

"Vox, gott es Atlas―!  
Archer, take care of the landing...!"

"Hah―!"  
I let Archer take the impact of the landing and start to run as soon as my feet touch the ground. First, I have to change the location. We have to go somewhere we can move around freely, not a small place like a rooftop. We have to move to a large field with no obstacles, to play to Archer's and my strengths...!

"Hah, hah...!"  
I run from the rooftop to the schoolground in less than seven seconds. It's more than a hundred meters. My speed is so fast that normal people would see only a blur.  
But that's...  
"Man, those are really good legs. It'll be a waste to kill you here."  
...Meaningless against a Servant.

"Archer――――!"  
At the moment I step back, Archer steps in front, taking form. A cloudy night. In Archer's hand is a shortsword that reflects the weak moonlight.

"―――Wow."  
The man crooks his mouth.  
"...That's good. That's the way to go. I don't mind people who are quick on the uptake."  
A large whirlwind, That's the weapon swung at me on the rooftop... the blood red crimson lance that tried to mercilessly slaughter me.

"Servant... Lancer"  
"That's right. And your Servant is Saber ...Or maybe not. Who the hell are you?"  
There's no sign of his previous casual demeanor. In response to Lancer, full of murderous intent, Archer remains silent.  
The distance between the two is about five meters.  
The weapon in Lancer's hand is about two meters.  
For that man with the bestial smell, I feel like the remaining three meters are meaningless.

"...Heh. You're not the type to engage in one-on-one combat. So you must be Archer."  
Archer doesn't respond to the sneering voice either. Confronting each other, strangely, are red and blue. The two counterfeit colored knights are already watching for the other's clinching blow.

"...All right. I don't like it, but now we've met, we'll just have to fight. Come on, take out your bow, Archer.  
I have some manners, so I'll at least wait for that."  
Archer does not respond. There's nothing to say to an enemy he must defeat. That steel back of his seems to declare so.

That makes me realize. ...I'm being stupid. Archer is just waiting for my word, my command.

"Archer."  
I talk to his back without approaching him.  
"I won't help you. Show me your powers here."  
"Heh."  
Was that a laugh? He grins as if to answer my words, and the red knight dashes forward.  
Twirling gusts of wind. Shortsword in hand, the red bullet launches.  
"―You fool!"  
What meets him is a blue spear-thrust. If the dashing Archer is a raging wind, the responding spearhead is a divine wind.

The sword is swung, a swing to deflect the thrust. Archer parries the thrust of the high speed lance with his shortsword.

"...!"  
The one in red stops. The enemy did not permit Archer's rush. The enemy doesn't even let him get within two meters, the range of the spear. For a long weapon, distance is always preferred. As Lancer has a weapon almost two meters long, he only needs to attack when the enemy comes into his range. Thrusting at an approaching enemy is easier than moving out yourself.  
But even so.  
Lancer closes the distance himself and doesn't even allow Archer to move forward.

"Idiot, a mere bowman challenging a close-range fight!"  
His temper is like a burning fire. Lancer closes in with each blow, with no thought of stopping.

With a long weapon, it's suicidal to close in to an enemy. The spearman's tactic is to use their long range to defeat the enemy and win the battle. So, as Lancer is just advancing unchecked, he doesn't have a chance of winning.

"―No way."  
But that's just by the book.  
Lancer's lance shows no vulnerabilities as it strikes for the throat, shoulders, forehead, and heart.  
Thrusts so fast even the afterimages are blurred. As each strike of his lance repels, rebuffs, and pushes back Archer, any one of his thrusts could be called a final blow. But even as a bowman, Archer is a Servant. No ordinary attack can be a final blow...!

"Ha―!"  
Having repelled the lance aimed at his forehead, Archer closes in with speed superior to Lancer's lance.  
Based on its shape, you might think that the main attack of a lance is a thrust, but the basic strength of a lance is in swings. This is because a wide swing using its long range does not allow the enemy to dodge it by stepping back.  
A partial retreat does not allow escape, and an attempt to counterattack will only result in a slashed stomach, but simply going forward will end up in a smashed rib from the long shaft of the lance.  
Archer and Lancer are similarly built. On top of that, it's hard for Archer with no heavy armor to step into range of a lance swung like a whirlwind.

But, thrusts are a different story. A blazing fast thrust certain to strike you is certainly scary.  
But as long as the attack targets a point, there are many ways to avoid it once you see it. As Archer did just then, hitting the shaft of the approaching lance to redirect it slightly creates an opening.  
It must be because he underestimated a bowman. The advantage of a long weapon is in the length and freedom of its range. Once Lancer has discarded these advantages himself, his defeat is-

"Huh―!?"  
The one in red stops. A nightmare like time is reversing. The thrust is faster than the previous ones...!

"Guh―!"  
Archer tries to parry the blow, but he gets flicked away along with his weapon. There are no openings in Lancer's attack. No, not just that. The thrusts increase in speed and power without limit and it becomes a final blow even for a Servant...!  
We were the ones that underestimated him. For that Servant, for Lancer's weapon, there are no general rules about lances.  
Who could ever parry continuous attacks without even space to breathe between them?  
Archer manages to retreat a bit and parries. And as a result, the distance between them opens a little.  
That distance. Lancer uses that distance as a runway to launch an even more powerful attack.  
The raging continuous attack is only a repetition of that. But the blows themselves are godlike. Ten blows already. No, it must actually be many times more than that. The heavy rain of lance pours with yet more strength, trying to skewer Archer to death.  
...It's not fast, but it's just skill. It thrusts like a waterfall, with no change in speed. What can Archer do as he's now on the defensive? With such a short sword, he can only parry the lance. He has no way to close on Lancer, and he continues to retreat.  
A vacuum of steel unfolds. Support... I have to back Archer up, but my throat won't respond. My magic has poor aim. Unless Archer gets far away from Lancer, I will hit him with my magic as well.  
Such an opening would only increase Lancer's advantage.  
And besides.  
Frankly, I'm captivated. This is a battle between Servants. This is the Holy Grail War itself, where we use heroic spirits, the highest rank of familiar, whom we would never otherwise obtain.  
Servants. Familiars of different classes that obey the seven Masters. These are the highest-ranked familiars, called heroic spirits, that the Holy Grail summons.  
So, it's misleading to call them familiars. Originally, familiars were just beings that ran errands for the magus. Imagine, perhaps, a cat in boots. Or a cute white bird. Or a black dog that doesn't obey its master, or something like that.  
Familiars that a mere magus can summon are of that level.  
Familiars are just familiars. They are only mascots that run errands for their masters, so they cannot be beings stronger than their masters. But Servants are different, they are the most powerful beings.  
Even for sorcerers, of which there are only five in this world, it would probably be impossible to form a contract with them. It's not that the summoning is hard or even that the ability of the Servant surpasses that of the magus. Servants themselves are beings above magic.  
I'll make it clear.  
Servants are heroes from the past. Myth, legend, fable, history... Fiction or not, the "superhuman beings" who gained concrete existence in folklore are what we call heroes.  
A hero that becomes eternal in people's minds is no longer human after their death, and is promoted to another form of existence. Humans who bring about miracles, save people, and achieve great deeds, are called heroes even after their death.  
After being so called, they are promoted to heroic spirits after their death and become guardians of humanity.  
It doesn't matter whether these people existed in reality or only in stories. It is people's minds that create a hero. People's wishes that "this is how things should be" give them form and set them up as real.  
Authenticity does not matter. They can have form as long as they have fame as a legend and people have faith. The ultimate ideal humans have created, the greatest human people have created.  
These are the heroes, the heroic spirits.  
And of course, since they are beyond human, they cannot be controlled by humans. A magus usually borrows their power only to mimic them. They can't summon the heroic spirits themselves.  
But the Holy Grail made that impossibility into reality, it summons the heroic spirit, beyond human control, and turns it into a familiar obedient to the Master. That nonsense is proof that the Holy Grail is almighty. And with the passing of years ignored, the heroic spirits are summoned. The most recent from a hundred years ago, the oldest from the ancient days. The seven heroic spirits obey each of the seven Masters, protect them, and eliminate the Masters of the enemy. Heroes from every age and country are revived into the present day, to kill one another for supremacy.  
That is why this ritual is called the Holy Grail War.  
...But it seems the Holy Grail has its limits too. Even the Holy Grail cannot indiscriminately call unto the spirit-like beings. Just as a form invented by humans is required for the imaginary sixth element, known as the devil, to take form, the heroic spirits also need a form to live in this world.  
That form is their temporary name, and the way the exist in this world. The Holy Grail has furnished "classes" so that the heroic spirits may take form more easily, and it only summons the heroic spirits that match these classes. It's like a passport to the present as it sets up a role as a familiar in advance. By allowing the summoned heroic spirit to take on that role, it helps the spirit to take form.  
If there are seven Masters chosen by the Holy Grail, there are also seven Servants obeying those Masters.  
There are seven furnished classes.  
Knight of the sword, Saber.  
Knight of the lance, Lancer.  
Knight of the bow, Archer.  
Mounted soldier, Rider.  
Magus, Caster.  
Silent killer, Assassin.  
Mad warrior, Berserker.  
Only the heroic spirits with attributes of these classes are summoned to the present to obey the Master and become a Servant.  
A summoning and contract with a heroic spirit beyond human control, to win the "miracle" beyond human grasp. The ultimate competition, held only on this ground, the one and the only Holy Grail War.

A loud crash.  
The shortsword that deflected Lancer's lance flies from Archer's hand. This is Lancer's technique, a straight thrust that turns into a sweep at Archer's wrist. It was a blow Archer could not avoid even had he seen it coming.  
There is no effective way of parrying a lance with a sword. A strong rebuff only results in a stronger counterattack, and a weak rebuff does not create any openings. The important aspect of the battle between a sword and a lance lies in defeating the enemy when he is at the wrong range――――

"―――Idiot."  
There's no hesitation in Lancer, his movement to push Archer back stops. He must intend to end the match in a single instant. The stares of the firmly placed Lancer and the swordless Archer clash.  
In that instant, the lance is thrust just like a flash of light, it can't even be seen.  
Forehead, neck, and heart. Three shots are launched, any one a fatal blow!

But.

The flash too fast to see is repelled by a shining blade! In Archer's hand is the shortsword again. A sword like before, a Chinese sword like a hatchet. But the biggest difference is…  
"Crap, two swords...!"  
A pair of swords. In his hands are matched swords, mirror images of each other.

"Heh, a bowman trying to be a swordsman!"  
Lancer's lance flies. As if to finish Archer off, the lance moves faster and faster.

Archer defends with a burning spirit. His hawk-like eyes say that he will not retreat anymore, no, that he will only advance from now on. The clashing sounds are like a well orchestrated music. Two steels clanging against each other. The sparking clashes increase in rhythm without pause.

The battle of the two is like a vacuum. It sucks in the air around them, and it seems like anything approaching them would be cut to pieces. In reality, it only lasts an instant, but for me looking on, it seems to take an infinitely long time. Lancer tries not to let Archer near him, while Archer advances using his swords as a shield. Over a hundred blows have been thrown, and Archer loses a sword every time.  
But it's only for a moment as Archer has a sword in his hand in the next instant, forcing Lancer back a little each time. Lancer finally admits his carelessness, that even though he doesn't know who is before him, he will be the loser if he dismisses him as a mere bowman.

Probably to recover, Lancer puts a large distance between them...His speed is extraordinary. Archer's charge was out of this world, but it was still slow compared to Lancer. The movement of his retreat had panther-like speed and agility.

"...Twenty-seven. I've disarmed you that many times, yet you still have more."  
Lancer mutters in irritation. No, it's more like confusion.  
...I feel the same way.  
According to Father, a Servant carries only one weapon. Their weapon is filled with magical energy, so it's not something that can be created one after another, like Archer was just doing.  
Servants are heroes that sublimate their spirits after death, equaling the holy spirits. To put it another way, they are like devils or angels.  
They are powerful familiars on their own, but their most powerful weapon is their "proof of heroism", a magical item called their "Noble Phantasm".

A Noble Phantasm is a weapon or armor the Servant used when they were a hero, and it's treated as a last resort. The Noble Phantasm is the one and only weapon for a Servant.  
This is because the Noble Phantasm is an ultimate weapon without equal.  
...The lance that Lancer is using will show its power as a Noble Phantasm when Lancer deems it necessary. A Noble Phantasm is an impressive weapon by itself, but its true ability is to release all its power using its "true name".  
Heroes' weapons which rule over all others, and which have killed dragons and gods. Servants activate their Noble Phantasms using their magical energy. It's much like magic, servants recreate the destructions in legend using their weapon as a catalyst.  
Those weapons are never disposable. The swords that Archer brought out must be excellent, but they cannot be his Noble Phantasm. He is the Servant Archer. So the Noble Phantasm he conceals must be a bow.

"What's wrong, Lancer? It's not like you to just stand there and watch. Where's the energy you had just now?"  
"...You're talking crap, you cheater."

Lancer's irritation is understandable. Even though Lancer fought as a spearman, Archer fended him off as a swordsman. Which means, Archer hasn't shown any of his abilities yet. So it's natural for Lancer to feel ghastly.

"...All right then, I'll ask you. What hero are you?  
I've never heard of a bowman using two swords."  
"On the other hand, it's easy to tell who you are. It's said that only the fastest heroes are chosen as the lancer, but you surpass even that. There aren't three lancers in this world at your level. And on top of that, there's only one with such beast-like agility."

"―Oh. Well said, Archer."  
At that instant. His vast murderous intent makes me forget to breathe.

Lancer's arm moves. This is different from before. A stance free from contempt. The spearhead is lowered as if to strike the ground, and only his stare pierces Archer  
"In that case, you shall face my finishing blow."  
"I won't stop you. You're an enemy I will have to defeat sooner or later."

Lancer's body sinks down, at the same time a chill like thorns fills the schoolyard.

...The air freezes.  
Not a metaphor, it literally freezes. All the mana in the air is frozen. The only person allowed to breathe here is the warrior called Lancer. The lance in Lancer's hands is unmistakably a demonic one. And now, it is waiting to take its true form in the moment it strikes.

"―Crap."  
He'll be beaten. I don't know what kind of Noble Phantasm that is, but Archer will be beaten.  
It's implausible since this is the first time I've felt such an intuition, but there's no doubt about it.  
Archer will die when that lance is thrust. It is determined. Literally, Lancer's lance is the embodiment of inescapable death.  
"―Oh."  
Archer will be defeated.  
Archer will die when Lancer pierces his heart.

And yet.  
Even though I know what's going to happen, I can't even help him. Because if I move even a finger, that will trigger the attack.  
...So, if anything can stop this battle and stop Archer's defeat, it would be…  
"―Who's there...!?"  
It would be the chance appearance of a stranger we have all overlooked.  
"...Huh?"  
The ghastly air coming from Lancer disappears. The sound of fleeing footsteps...That figure is definitely wearing a school uniform.

"A student...!? Someone was still here!?"  
"It seems so. He did save our lives, though." Archer says calmly.  
Well we were certainly saved, but...

"...My mistake. I didn't notice my surroundings because I was preoccupied with Lancer... Hey, Archer, what are you doing?"  
"Can't you see? I'm resting since I'm free now."  
"You can't do that. What about Lancer?"  
"He went after that guy. He saw us, so Lancer probably went to eliminate him."

For an instant. My thoughts stop.

"...Follow him, Archer! I'll catch up right away...!"  
Archer goes after Lancer immediately.

"...Damn, how stupid of me...!"  
I curse my carelessness. It's the rule of magi to eliminate any witnesses, which is why, if one didn't want to do that, one just had to allow no witnesses. I've done that until now, so why do I have to make a mistake today of all days!?  
A night where even the moonlight is obscured. A student is lying on the cold hallway floor and Archer is standing still. He is staring blankly at the student. A smell hits my nose. The blood on the floor makes clear that it's the smell of death.

"...Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like."  
Archer goes after Lancer. I'm left alone with the student lying on the floor.

"..."  
I can't look straight at him. But I must.  
This is my fault.  
This is my fault.  
This is my fault.

Ever since I was a child, ever since I became the successor of Tohsaka, I've been preparing for something like this. There's no good or evil for magi. I've always told myself that this road has only my blood and the blood of others.

"...One shot from Lancer's lance, huh? You can't be saved with your heart pierced."  
I don't know how long it's been since Lancer killed him. Was he lucky or unlucky to be pierced through the heart? I guess Lancer's attack isn't a simple external wound as the flow of blood from the rupture isn't too severe. It's not too severe, but it's all over when the brain doesn't get any more blood.  
No, basically, if his heart were pierced, he should have died instantly.  
"...But it's amazing he isn't dead yet."  
...Yes. He's still breathing faintly as if to give his last scream. But that will only last a few more seconds.  
He can't heal his own wounds, and I don't have enough power to save him either.

"I have to look at his face. I should at least do that."  
I try to touch the head, facing the ground, and realize my fingertips won't move. ...They're trembling. I wonder why I'm used to such things.  
I've had to make these kinds of choices many times before. I've lost many things due to my mistakes and my selfishness. That's why... I'm ready for a day like this. So why... why am I so angry at myself?

"...Sorry. I'll see you off, at least."  
I control my trembling fingers and my failing knees with my will, and look at the face of the student. A huge smacking sound. It really feels like I've been hit on the head with a hammer.

"...Stop it. Why does it have to be you?"  
I grit my teeth. Not to suppress my trembling. I'm really pissed off. Why is it him? Why did it have to be him? I'm not mad at Lancer for killing a witness quickly and perfectly, just as a Servant should do.  
I'm just angry at him for staying late at this place, on this day...!

Sakura's face flashes in my mind, she will definitely cry.  
...There is a way. I might fail and lose my last resort in the process, but there is still a way.  
No, I'll lose my last resort whether I succeed or fail, so the result for me won't change.  
It's a mistake.  
The fact of his death is already determined, and it's my fault for not noticing the things around me. It's his fault for unluckily staying late. So I don't need to go that far. Yes, because this is what my father, who gave me nothing else, left just for me. A powerful chunk of magical energy, a reliable last resort to win through this battle. A precious, precious thing just for me.  
"―So what, idiot?"  
I shake the feeling off and kneel in front of the one who will become a corpse in another second.  
"...Man, I've done it."  
The pendant in my hand becomes lighter. My father's memento is drained almost to emptiness, and falls onto what used to be a dying body.

"―Well, it can't be helped."  
Yes, it can't be helped. I didn't have the power or skills to revive someone with a damaged heart, damaged blood vessels, and on the verge of brain death on top of that. That's why I had to make up for my lack of skill with this powerful object.

"It's lucky he was still breathing. If he was completely dead, no amount of magical energy could have revived him."  
But since he was still alive, I just did what I could, and ended up saving his life.

"...It would have been awful if I failed, but since I succeeded, I guess it's all right. Yeah, I feel fulfilled to be honest, so this wasn't such a bad experience."  
I'm just bluffing.

"...Let's go. What's done is done. I have to head back before he wakes up."  
Yeah, there's no need for me to stay here any longer.  
Archer should be following Lancer, so I should go home by myself.

On my way back, I remember thatI left the pendant at school, just a pendant now that the magical energy has been drained out of it.

"Oh well."  
I've no more use for that pendant. Sure, it might have a bit of magical energy left in it, but surely less than the ten jewels I have. What my father intended to leave for me was enough magical energy to win the Holy Grail War. So now, without magical energy, that thing is meaningless. I enter the house without saying anything and sit on the sofa. Archer isn't back yet. I sigh and listen to the clock for a few minutes.

"―――Huh, I have to switch gears.  
What am I doing, daydreaming after a battle like that?"

I jump up and brew some tea, there are so many things to think about. Most importantly, the Servants.  
I have just witnessed a battle between Servants I had previously only understood intellectually.

"Lancer, huh...? I panicked when he almost used his Noble Phantasm, but I would have found out his identity if he had used it..."

The easiest way to beat an enemy Servant is to learn their identity. Ignoring for the moment the idiot who doesn't even know his own identity, the biggest weak point of a Servant is their "true name". Discovering the Servant's true name... in other words, figuring out their identity... should let you take a guess at what kind of Noble Phantasm they might have.  
It goes without saying, but since Servants are heroic spirits, they have a legend associated with them.  
If you figure out their legend, you should be able to find out most of their abilities. Servants are called by their class names because they want to hide their true names. Because the more famous a hero is, the more people know about their weapons and their weaknesses. A heroic spirit that becomes a Servant never gives out their true identity. The only ones that know the Servants' identities are the Masters.  
There's even a tacit understanding that the Masters hide their Servants' identities while trying to discover the identities of the others.  
This is the fifth Holy Grail War, the qualities of the Servants are determined by the ranks of the summoned heroic spirits. It goes without saying that the more famous heroes and the heroes with better weapons are stronger, but it's difficult to summon such heroic spirits. To summon a heroic spirit, one must have a connection with them such as a weapon they used during their lives. Even the Magic Association has a few of such things. So generally, one will summon a heroic spirit that suits them, like I did.  
A Servant's strength is determined by the rank of the heroic spirit.  
But it's not that simple as even the most powerful heroic spirits may have a hard time depending on the class they are assigned to. That is because of the special abilities assigned to each class, the possibility of the weak defeating the strong.  
The seven classes each have a different additional ability, and one even has a chance of defeating an opponent of higher rank depending on the ability's affinity. To take an example, an infamous hero has defeated a great hero four times in the past.  
As far as I know, the most powerful Servant is Saber.  
In all the previous four wars, Saber has made it to the final fight, it is said that the three classes Saber, Lancer and Archer have strong magic resistance. To put it simply, magic is pretty much useless against them.

It's because they are fighters who fought through the age of myths, when magics were used widely.  
Magics that magi use now would probably dissipate just by touching them.  
...Anyways, that's why these three classes are considered the basics and the best. Another that's worthy of mention is the Servant Berserker. The heroic spirit summoned into this class loses their sanity. Just as the name implies, they become a mad warrior puppet of their Master. The benefit from this is a "strengthening" of their power, far exceeding the powers they had when alive.  
However, the more powerful a Servant becomes, the greater the burden it imposes on the Master. In the past, Masters who summoned Berserker couldn't control their rampaging Servants, and destroyed themselves by running out of magical energy. No exceptions. The winners and losers of the Holy Grail War are largely determined by the abilities of the Servants. Well, I expect there are ways to win it by the Master's efforts, but it is basically a fight between the Servants. That is why a Master should be very careful when summoning a Servant. I silently consider the plans we should make from now on.  
The clock, fixed already, strikes eleven while I do so... and Archer comes home.

"Welcome back. How did it go?"  
"...I'm sorry. I failed. It must be one cautious Master. At the very least, Lancer's Master is not on this side of town."

As I expected, Lancer was alone and it seems his Master isn't the type to show up for battles personally.

"I see. Well, I guess it won't be that easy."  
Yes, there's no way everything will go as I might hope. So it can't be helped. Let's consider what happened tonight as a tuition fee for the lessons learned.

"You seem down, Master. Where are your high spirits? Don't tell me you got scared by that one fight. If you so order, I am ready to go battle Lancer again right now."

Archer protests silently that we should do so. I see.  
I guess I look depressed.

"Of course not. I'm staying in only because I don't want to do anything pointless."  
"Hm? Anything pointless...?"  
"Well, all the Masters aren't present yet, right? Tonight couldn't be helped, but I wouldn't start fighting before we get the signal. My father told me this is one of the rules of the Holy Grail War."

"...I see, so your father was also a Master."  
Archer nods, understanding.  
Then, Archer makes a troubled face and starts to ponder something.

"What? Do you have something you want to say?"  
"Yeah, there's something I forgot to ask.  
Rin, you've been raised since you were small to be a Master and you've accepted that, right? So you've expected to be a Master since the beginning."

"Of course. Well, there certainly are Masters that are suddenly appointed, but I'm different. For the Tohsaka family, the Holy Grail has been our earnest desire for many generations."

"I thought so. So having been raised to become a Master, you must have a purpose.  
I forgot to ask about that. I cannot swear my sword to you unless I know my Master's wish. So Rin, what is your wish?"  
"Wish? I don't really have one."  
"What?"  
Oh, Archer's making a funny face.

"T-That can't be true! The Holy Grail is an almighty grail that grants wishes. Becoming a Master means obtaining the Holy Grail, so how can you say you have no wish to grant...!?"  
Archer is asking with a serious expression.

...Oh, I see. The Master's wish after obtaining the Holy Grail isn't irrelevant to the Servant.  
But it's strange. Father said that Servants have wishes as well, but that is only their wish. I don't think Archer should be concerned because I don't have any wishes.

"All right, if you don't have a specific wish, why not wish for something ambiguous? Like ruling the world?"  
"Why? The world is already mine."  
"Hey now, Archer. The world is just another word for the things you value around you, right? That's something I've had since I was born. If you tell me to rule such a world, I already rule it."

Archer looks at me with a troubled expression. I'm amazed. The guy really is hard-headed.  
"Ridiculous. The Holy Grail is a power to grant wishes, a power to obtain the world. Are you saying you're seeking it, yet you have no wish?"  
"But ruling the world would be so troublesome and there's no point in wishing for something so pointless. You seem to lack imagination."  
"...I don't understand. For what then, do you fight?"

"I fight because there's a battle, Archer. And I'll take whatever I can get. I don't know about this Holy Grail thing, but I can just use it when I find something I want, right? As a human, there are infinite things I might want in life."  
"So, you're saying..."  
"Yes. I'm fighting to win, Archer."

Archer's shoulders slump. Maybe he's disappointed in my opinions, but it seems he's finally relaxed.

"...I give up. You're certainly a worthy Master for me."  
Ugh. ...I find it hard to deal with that kind of comment, so I wish he'd stop saying such things...

"...Huh. A Servant has no right to choose their Master, but I'll ask for the heck of it. Why am I a worthy Master for you?"  
"It goes without saying. You're unmistakably the strongest Master.  
No one would be a better Master to serve than you."  
"Oh, thanks. It doesn't sound like flattery when you say it."  
...I look away because I'm embarrassed.

I find it hard to deal with Archer because he speaks frankly like this even though he's so cynical, but, well, I'm honestly happy that he trusts me. I trust Archer and he trusts me, I don't think this sense of solidarity is a bad thing.

"Well then, let's take a break. Even if the seventh Master is going to appear, it won't be right, now wait a minute, Rin. What happened to that jewelry of yours?"  
"You mean my pendant? Oh, I forgot it. It's out of power, so there's no use for it, right?"

"That's true, but... well, if you say so."  
"Yes, it's a memento of my father, but it's not like it's my only memory of him."  
"That's no good. You don't have to be that strong, Rin."  
So saying, Archer takes out the pendant I left at school.

"Oh... you went and picked it up for me."  
"...Don't forget it again. It only looks right on you, Rin."  
As if he's embarrassed, Archer looks away as he hands me the pendant.

"I see. Thanks."  
I accept it. To be honest, I don't know if I should be embarrassed or cool about it.  
The pendant is as it was. As expected, there's no magical energy left in it. Empty of magical energy, it's just an expensive but ordinary jewel, and it doesn't hold any power. But, as Archer would put it.  
Even if there's no power left in this pendant, it still has meaning as something my father specifically left for me. Then... maybe I can just laugh off the fact that I helped that guy by sacrificing my trump card.

"Hey, wait a sec."  
Something clicks in my head. I wasn't thinking straight back then because of my regret, but thinking about it calmly, I missed something. He saw us, so it'll be dangerous unless we adjust his memory.  
Basically, Lancer prioritized eliminating the witness over his battle with us. Lancer's thinking probably matches his Master's. So... if such a Master finds out the guy they killed didn't die, what would he do?

"He wouldn't let the guy keep on living!"  
I get up from my sofa, it's been three hours since then.  
I might not make it, but, after all I did, I have to make it on time!

I run through the night, fortunately, I know where his house is. No, I didn't look it up, but it just happens that an acquaintance of mine goes there a lot... though I've never been there myself.

"...Honestly, you're just taking on unwanted troubles."  
Archer has no interest in cooperating. He was against saving the guy when he was dying, and he's against me going to help him right now.

It's midnight.  
Under the cloudy night sky, we reach the Japanese-styled house. There's no sight of anyone in this house on the edge of the residential district. There aren't many houses around it, and there's no one to come and help if something happens here.  
My breath is white. A wind starts to pick up. It must be quite strong as the clouds start to drift fast. The supposedly warm wind of Fuyuki sends chills down my spine, making me tremble.  
Even if Fuyuki City is considered warm, it's still cold on the hill. The air around here is frozen. I strain my ears in the cold atmosphere. In the frozen feeling, I feel a small sense of an enemy.

"...He's here. The Servant from before...!"  
I bite my lip. His presence is perceptible on the other side of this wall. Lancer is in the house already and about to kill the same guy again, who has just come home without a clue as to what happened.

"...I'll just have to jump in and beat him. I'll worry about what comes next when it happens!"  
Just as I'm about to command Archer to go in, A bright white light, like a fallen sun, comes from within the house.

The presence is eclipsed by another presence. The wave of power of the Servant Lancer is consumed by an even larger wave. The instantaneous explosion of ether gives the spiritual being a body, summoned to overpower Lancer.

"No way..."  
I can only mutter. But it's true.  
To prove it Lancer jumps over the wall and leaps away as if fleeing from this place.

"...Hey, Archer. Is this another one of your hypothetical scenarios?"  
"I don't know. But this makes seven. All the Masters are here now, Rin."  
Archer answers calmly. I've lost my normal judgment, that's why I didn't even consider the obvious event that would follow. The wind blows strongly, clouds cover the sky like an umbrella. The unlit suburbs are enclosed by darkness. And the Servant jumps over the wall, coming down like a demonic bird.

"Hrrgh―!"  
Archer has reacted already, but I couldn't react, that was my mistake. The battle ended with that small opening, not lasting even a second. It might have been only a second for me, but for that Servant, it was an opening that couldn't be ignored.  
A gilded spear rushes for me.  
"Huh, Archer...?"  
Archer pushes me aside and the Servant slashes him, it happens in an instant.  
Archer, who handled Lancer's fury of attacks beautifully, has been taken down with one blow.

"Archer, disappear...!"  
But I make it in time this time, just as the enemy Servant is about to cut off Archer's head with her spear, I forcibly remove him.  
Giving no consideration to Archer's disappearance, the Servant attacks me.  
"Don't underestimate me!"  
I take from my pocket a topaz with a wind spell stored in it. Then, I launch all the magical energy it contains at her without processing it...!

This thing, which can blow away a house without a trace, is a bundle of wind spells I've stocked up over time.  
It's one of the ten jewels I've been putting my magical energy into for seventeen years without rest.  
I'm using all the magical energy stored in it, so even if I can't defeat her, it should at least slow her down a bit...No, not even that, it did nothing. The swirl of wind that instantly tears apart anything caught within it disappears like a magic trick the instant it touches the Servant.  
...Such strong magic resistance, mere magical energy from a magus cannot hurt this Servant...!  
So, this is it. A true Primidorial spirit, more ancient than magic itself.  
She can't be hurt by magic, and I've lost the protection of Archer, so I can't stop this Servant. I barely managed to avoid one blow, but that's all. I look up at the night sky. In it is the figure of cold-hearted Death who is looking down at me as I lay miserably on the ground―

"―Wha..."  
The wind blows, in between the dark clouds in the spiral sky, the moon shines. The falling moonlight and the beautiful face... This is the Servant that drove off Lancer, defeated my Archer in one strike, and annulled my magic with no trouble.

"That magic was splendid, magus."

The girl's voice is like a bell. Yes, this voice is like a nightmare right now, it's only natural.  
The more beautiful my enemy is, the more of a nightmare it is as I cannot believe the difference in our strength.

"But this is your end, Master of Archer."

The point of the spear shines brilliantly. On the verge of death, I understand. With just one look, without proof... This is the card I really wanted.  
The one said to be the mad warrior, the Berserker.  
I look up at the moon, accepting my death. There's no time for me to flee or plead for my life.  
I will die here and Tohsaka Rin's Holy Grail War will end on the third day. There is only disgrace and regret, and I will probably vanish bearing a grudge against my enemy. But still, I don't feel anything.  
Something must really be wrong with me. Even though I'm going to be killed in an instant, I adore her again. That's right. If you ask for regrets, that's it. But I guess it can't be helped, because she's got to be the most powerful Servant. Because her figure is just so heartless, so infinitely valiant, and so beautiful.


End file.
